Halfblood
by solokitty
Summary: Sakura doesn’t know it but she is a halfblood. Half Uchiha and half Hyuuga. Itachi knows this and he wants her power. And Sakura is captured by Itachi and Kisame at age 14. What will happen to Sakura? OOCness. Slight Tsunade and Jiraya in later chapters.
1. The Kidnap

Half-blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Hi people! Just so you know, this is not Solokitty. This is Kyubbisealer, for those of you who know me. I have a total of three fics. The only reason I am using Solokitty's account is because she wants me to post this for her using her account. She is unable to post them herself because her computer isn't working correctly.

Summary: Sakura doesn't know it but she is a half-blood. Half Uchiha and half Hyuuga. Itachi knows this and he wants her power. And Sakura is captured by Itachi and Kisame at age 14. What will happen to Sakura? OOC-ness. Slight Tsunade and Jiraya in later chapters.

* * *

"We are here for one thing. Not to cause a war." Itachi remained impassive. 

"Yes, the half-blood. Do you really think you can awaken her? Do you really think she'll come with us?" Kisame still doubted whether or not it was worth the risk, and still believed it to be useless to just come and go without at least killing someone.

"She will come and she will awaken. These insolent fools have no idea of the power she posses." Itachi stopped walking and turned left.

"She's close." Kisame and Itachi took off in the direction of the training grounds.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were busy training, while Kakashi read his perverted book. Kakashi in an instant rushed forward grabbing Naruto and Sakura just as Kisame rushed towards them.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei, what's going on? Who is he?" Naruto fired off.

Sakura on the other hand remained froze. Not from fear, but from the shock that she knew who he was and who his non-apparent teammate is.

"Kisame, where's Itachi?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Behind you half-blood." came his reply as Kakashi transported them over to the spot by Sasuke, who remained frozen from fear.

Kakashi pulled out his sharinggan.

"Give us what we are here for." Kisame raised his weapon.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi took out two kunai preparing to fight.

"The half-blood." Kisame attacked.

"Half-blood?"

_Flashback:_

"_Behind you half-blood."_

_End flashback._

"Sasuke, protect Sakura. Don't let anyone touch her."

Kakashi received a nod as Sasuke moved in front of Sakura.

Itachi became a blur even for the sharinggan. Throwing a punch into Sasuke's stomach, sending him crumbling to the ground. Sakura stared into Itachi's eyes, unable to move. Soon she collapsed into his arms.

"We've got her. Let's go before others show up." Itachi and Kisame disappeared.

Five seconds later ANBU arrived followed by Tsunade. Tsunade looked around, she took in everything.

"Where is she Kakashi?" Tsunade's voice was filled with fear and anger, as she neared him.

Kakashi said nothing and kept his head down and turned to the side. Tsunade pulled Kakashi by his vest, off his feet to dangle in the air.

"I'll ask you one more time Hatake Kakashi, where the _hell _is Sakura?" Anger became apparent over fear.

"Itachi and Kisame, they…" was all Kakashi could get out before he was thrown into a tree.

"You idiot. You let them, of all ninja, get their hands on her. Kakashi I thought I told you to keep your eyes on her and protect her. Now not only is she in danger, but all of Konoha is as well."

Tsunade looked almost in tears.

"What's going on and why was Itachi after Sakura?" Sasuke was still in a shocked state.

* * *

A/N: Sakura is 14 at this time and the 3rd is dead. Ch. 2 more explanation. Also in Ch. 2 there will be a time jump of 7 years so Sakura will be 21. Review. Please. Thank you. Please push the button down there. Oh, and there will be like 10 chapters. But Solokitty has to think about them. 

Ja ne!


	2. She Returns

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Me wish, but me don't.

Chapter 2 summary: Sakura returns but has changed. Itachi has complete control over her, Sakura is out looking for a kill.

A/N: Thanks to my friend, Kyubbisealer, for putting my story up and revising it and making minor changes. Have fun reading!

* * *

"Let's move. ANBU will be here soon to find our friend. We don't want to get caught." Kisame whispered as Itachi laid someone down on the ground.

"Hopefully, everything will go according to plan." Itachi preformed a release jutsu breaking his sharingan's effects.

The young woman remained asleep as Itachi and Kisame disappeared. Just as they had wanted 6 ANBU showed up. One in a raccoon mask discovered the unconscious woman.

"Impossible. It can't be…. Sakura…" the other ANBU joined him, equally shocked.

"Are you sure its her." one said.

"I thought Itachi had her." Another said.

The raccoon mask slowly raised to reveal Kakashi. He knelt down putting his hand on her throat to feel a pulse.

Sensing one, a faint one at that, he picked her up and turned to face the others.

"We need to get her to the Hokage." Was all he said as they took off in a race to reach the gates of Konoha.

A few hours later…

Tsunade exited the room, fresh tears in her eyes. Immediately after Kakashi had returned with Sakura, they took her to the hospital.

Tsunade did all she could to heal Sakura's wounds. It had pained her to see Sakura that way, but she was extremely relieved that Sakura had been returned.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were waiting in the hall. Sasuke and Naruto were pacing back and forth down the hallway.

"How is she? Will she be alright?" both said at the same time, when Tsunade closed the door.

"She should be fine physically. Her wounds were healed and she seems to be responsive enough to waking up soon." Kakashi automatically sensed a _but_ coming. Except when Tsunade didn't continue, did he move from his position of leaning against the wall to place a hand on her shoulders.

"What about mentally? Do you have any idea how she'll react when she wakes up?" Kakashi allowed a hint of worry to seep into his voice.

"To be honest I don't know. All I can tell is that she's been under the effects of the sharingan for quite a while. Most likely the entire seven years that she was taken. Right now all we can do is wait and see what happens. You can go in and be with her. Have someone page me if she wakes up." Tsunade took off down the hall.

Outside with Tsunade:

Tsunade stepped outside of the hospital and closed her eyes.

"You look like you've been through hell."

"What do you want Jiraya?"

"Actually, I came to get Naruto. But it seems that you could use some comfort."

"Your right. I just don't know what to do anymore. What I don't get is why that after seven years, she would just appear. I think that it might be a trap."

"You're probably right. Which means, you need extra protection."

Jiraya wrapped his arms around Tsunade's waist.

"Jiraya, w-what are you doing?"

"Protecting you."

Tsunade smacked him and sent him flying.

"That's what you get fro grabbing my ass! And I don't need protection from you!"

Back in the hospital:

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto walked into a room to find Sakura hooked up to a bunch of different machines. One for her heart, another for her lungs, and one to monitor her brain waves. An IV was hooked up to her arm and a tube was placed in her mouth.

"Poor Sakura-chan. What happened to her? She looks stronger than I remember. Plus her skin is a lot paler too." Naruto looked down at Sakura's sleeping face.

"Knowing Itachi, she's been through more than just hell. Seven years ago, you never explained why Itachi took her. I know Tsunade told you, now you tell us. We have a right to know." Sasuke watched as Kakashi took a seat on the other side of the room.

"During the first war against Sand (A/N: something I came up with. Only two wars were fought with sand.) an Uchiha and Hyuuga joined, resulting in Sakura. During the second war both died. The third, along with Tsunade, thought it to be wise if she didn't know. She was adopted into the Haruno family when she was a year old." Kakashi rested his head on his hands, looking at Sakura.

"So she is related to the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan? How come she didn't have any real strength back when she was 14?" Sasuke stared intently at Kakashi.

"Nobody was around to teach her how. Besides why do you think she was placed in the Haruno family and not one of the clans?" Kakashi looked Sasuke in the eye.

'Why? Was there something wrong with her?" Naruto was confused about everything .

"Think about it dobe, two clans, who prize themselves on being pure-blood. Why would they even think twice about taking in a half-blood, besides back then the two clans weren't really known to be the best of friends with one another." Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura, who still lay motionless.

"While Sakura was growing, the third discovered something. It was the main reason why they didn't want her to know in the first place." Kakashi closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"What reason? Tell us already!" Naruto was becoming annoyed; he still didn't fully understand the issue.

"When Sakura was three her father died. All the blood on his body had been drained and frozen into kunais, which were stabbed all over his body." Sasuke and Naruto paled.

"How is that possible? Nobody can do that!" Sasuke stood from his seat shouting.

"Let me finish." Kakashi looked from Sasuke back to Sakura. "When the third and Tsunade appeared at the scene, Sakura was found covered in blood. When they got closer to examine her, she began to cry. Tsunade said that it must have been a defense mechanism or something, because the blood covering her rose from her body turning into senbon needles. If it wasn't for Tsunade they would have been killed. That's when they decided it was best for her to never find out. Who wants to know that they were responsible for their fathers death?" Sasuke sat back down stunned, Naruto's jaw had dropped and was now somewhat shaking.

"Y-You mean Sakura… She did that… She-" Kakashi interrupted, "Yes, Naruto she did. What I've told you must not be repeated. Get it? Got it? Good. The last thing we need is for her to have a further mental breakdown."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Sakura wakes up. Guess what she does next! Please review. Pretty please.

Solokitty and Kyubbisealer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me still no own Naruto.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. It is truly appreciated. Have fun reading, cause I had fun writing.

Everybody eventually left to either eat or use the restroom. Everyone except Sasuke. He felt it was his fault. He couldn't stop Itachi from taking Sakura. He failed her. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and got up and left. Sakura continued to sleep. Not once in the thirty-two hours that she's been there had she woken up. While she slept memories of being under the sharingan's control slowly filtered through her mind.

_Flashback:_

"_Get up! Your training is not done. To much is at stake for your useless emotions to interfere. Must I remind you of what you are? Why you exist? Why only you are able to accomplish this mission and nobody else? Now get up you miserable half-blood and fight." Kisame ordered._

"_Yes Master Kisame."_

_End Flashback._

"Finally."

Itachi and Kisame jumped into the side window.

"Are you sure Sasuke is gone, Itachi? He and Kakashi will most likely interfere with our plan."

"Yes, they shall be gone for a while. She has yet to fully awaken. Her blood seems to be the cause of that. It blocks her full power from bursting through."

Itachi made a few hand signs and placed his hand on her head.

"Will this interfere with the plan?" Kisame went to guard the door.

"It will be a drawback, but she will still be able to kill." Itachi's sharingan began spinning.

"Do you have control yet?" Kisame was getting edgy.

"Yes. The first thing that needs to be taken care of is Kakashi." Itachi appeared deep in thought.

"What about the sannin? Shouldn't they be taken care of…" Kisame stopped in mid sentence and looked at the door.

"Let's go." They vanished just as the door opened to reveal Naruto.

With Tsunade:

"Shizune, get me more sake!"

Just then Jiraya came into the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade, Shizune stepped out. So I have brought you your sake."

He walked over to her and started to hug her. A very drunk Tsunade realized this and sobered up pretty quick.

"Jiraya, get the hell away from me."

She punched him and he went through a wall and landed outside.

"She so wants me."

Back in the hospital:

"Man, I'm tired." Naruto released a yawn

"Tsun…ade…" Naruto immediately jumped.

He noticed Sakura's eyes fluttering. Naruto started jumping around and raced out the door screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

Kakashi, followed shortly by Sasuke, entered the room. Tsunade pushed them out of the way and walked over to Sakura's side.

"Tsunade." Sakura's voice was still a whisper.

"Shh. It's okay I'm right here," Tsunade was torn between pulling her up in a crushing hug and never letting her go or her nurse's intuition to let her lay.

"It hurts!" Sakura's face was contorted in pain.

"What hurts?" Tsunade squeezed her hand.

"My head make it stop." Sakura tried to sit up but failed as Tsunade held her down.

'Kill him…Kill Kakashi…Kill him…now' began to run through Sakura's head.

'Kill him…Kill him now' over and over never stopping.

"No… Stop it… Make it stop…" Sakura continued to scream and fight to get away from Tsunade.

The wind outside began to pick up, becoming stronger the more Sakura screamed. An electrical like substance began to surround her. It was enough to send Tsunade flying into a wall. In the blink of an eye Sakura had Kakashi pinned to the door with a kunai at his throat. She was shaking as if she were fighting with herself to kill him or let him live.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Kakashi remained still.

"Get it out… Get it out!" Sakura screamed, releasing Kakashi and holding her head and thrashing about.

"Get what out?" Sasuke came up trying to sooth her by placing his arm on her back. Chakra began to build in the room, Sakura became tense. Her face, hidden by her hair, contorted with anger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Sakura released a blast of chakra from her body sent everyone flying into the walls, trapped by the wind. Blinded by debris, no one noticed that Sakura escaped out the window to the street below. By the time the wind dispersed, Sakura was causing destruction to near by homes and businesses. Immediately Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade rushed outside.

"We must stop her, but don't anyone harm her unless it's absolutely necessary ." Tsunade ordered.

"Right." they replied taking off after her.

As they drew close to Sakura, her attack on the village stopped.

"Sakura." Tsunade gasped at the wild look in Sakura's eyes.

A/N: There is a plot and yes a character might die. Haven't decided yet. Thanks for Reading. Review, Please. (puppy dog eyes)

Solokitty and Kyubbisealer

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Or its beloved characters. If I did, then Kakashi wouldn't wear a mask.

A/N: Hope you don't get confused like I did.

"Old woman, get out of my way. Now." they all had shock on their faces.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sakura is dead. Just as you will be." Sakura attacked Kakashi.

He easily dodged the kunai. Then Sakura laughed as she took out another kunai. This time she stabbed herself in the shoulder. Removing the kunai, Sakura laughed even harder as the blood trickled down her arm.

"Fool," Sakura charged at Kakashi, "Now die."

Sakura used the same kunai she stabbed herself with to stab Kakashi in the heart. With a puff of smoke a log appeared before her. Kakashi came from behind pinning her face down on the ground.

"Sakura, why the hell are you trying to kill us?" Kakashi demanded as she struggled to break free.

Unsuccessfully Sakura replied, "Not us, you."

"Me why?"

"Orders are orders… Can't disobey… Not again… Get off me… let me kill you."

Sakura shook her head back and forth.

"Afraid not. Orders? Whose orders?"

"Masters… Must not let down… Must not fail… Must kill… Must kill Kakashi… Orders… Must follow orders."

"Was it Itachi who ordered you to attack? Do you know what's going on?"

"Master is Master… Orders are orders… Kill… Must kill Kakashi… Kill now… I must kill you… Release me."

"You don't have to do this."

"Must follow masters orders."

"Itachi isn't here. You don't have to do anything Sakura."

"Sakura is dead… There is only me… Master,… Master is everywhere… No one disobeys master."

"Sakura, please…"

"Sakura is dead… there is only me."

"Just who is me?" Tsunade piped in.

Sakura turned her head to meet her face to face.

"Me, is a nothing. A tool… a weapon."

"What do you go by then? Surely you go by something."

"Half-blood."

Then all of a sudden, Kakashi was thrown form on top of Sakura to a tree. Kunais made of blood trapped him to the tree.

"Your blood… I shall drain you of it until there is nothing left."

Sakura dropped Kakashi all of a sudden. Grabbing her head, twisting and shaking as if she were in pain.

"Stop it… stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!!"

Sakura ran to a near by tree repeatedly head first.

"Just make it, STOP!" Sakura screamed as she ran one final time into the tree, collapsing after she hit it.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed over to help Sakura. Kakashi and Tsunade were frozen in their spots.

In the background a scream could be heard as Ino discovered her beloved Shikamaru's dead body, his throat had been slashed.

A/N: Not done yet. Next chapter: Sakura's interrogation. Thank you for reading. Please review. Pretty please.

Solokitty and Kyubbisealer.

Ja Ne!


	5. The Interrogation

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, but if I did, there would be no Sakura loving Sasuke.

* * *

Several hours later, nearly 20ft. underground, in the ANBU Black Ops. Building, an unconscious Sakura was strapped into a chair in a room all by herself. A two-way mirror had been installed so that she could be monitored.

"Tsunade, do you really think it is necessary to strap her down?" Naruto whined.

"You saw what she did to the village. Just imagine what she could do while in here." Tsunade and Ibiki walked into the room.

"Are you sure this will be wise? How do you know what her mind state is? For all we know she is long gone." Ibiki pointed in Sakura's general direction.

"She's still there, and is fighting with all she has… She's waking up." Sakura's wyes were flickering open; a dazed sort of expression was on her face.

"Sakura… Sakura, can you here me? Do you know who I am?" Tsunade was kneeling in front of Sakura, who was now trying to break free.

"Where is he? Where is Kakashi?" Sakura shouted, "Let me go you old hag. I want to kill him. I _need_ to kill him." Sakura's struggling intensified.

"Why do you need to kill him?" Tsunade kept her voice calm and soothing.

"Master, Master wants him dead. Master will be angry if I fail again. I must kill him." Sakura repeated the last part over and over again.

"Ibiki, you know what to do. Just be careful." Tsunade stepped back as Ibiki placed his hands on the either side of Sakura's head.

* * *

With Jiraya:

"Tsunade, why won't you realize that you love me?"

Jiraya was walking around Konoha. Shizune was walking by when she heard our favorite pervert.

"LADY TSUNADE, DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!!"

Shizune punched Jiraya and sent him flying off to crash into Ino's flower shop.

"Man, Shizune is scary."

* * *

Back with Ibiki:

As Ibiki entered her mind, memories attacked him. Memories from when she was 14 to memories of her "training" with Itachi and Kisame. All of a sudden a pair of Sharinggan eyes appeared. The next thing anybody knew, Ibiki was sent flying into a wall. Sakura released a scream, as she built up her chakra to break free from the straps. Then just as the chakra was built up, it disappeared. Ibiki once more had his hands on her head. The wild look of rage changed into one of sadness and fear. Ibiki once more entered her mind, this time with much more force. This time, instead of images, deep feelings of anguish, fear, hatred, and loneliness assaulted him. The feelings were too much for him, and he had to break the contact between them.

"What did you see?" Tsunade never knew anything that could shake up the hardhearted shinobi so much.

"I'm sorry, not now." With that Ibiki left to get some rest.

Sakura had fallen unconscious once again. Tsunade called in Naruto and Sasuke in to take off the straps, so she could be transported to a bed. What they didn't know was that Sakura was really awake. The moment that the straps were off Sakura took off. Before anyone could catch up to her she had already vanished.

* * *

A few hours of searching later, nothing had shown up. Even Kakashi's ninja dog's couldn't track her. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Ibiki all met up in the Hokage's office. Ibiki was still uneasy to share what he had seen in Sakura's mind. Tsunade sat at her desk with a folder in her hand.

"Assuming that this, "master" is Itachi, can anyone guess why he would want Kakashi dead?"

Tsunade looked around at everyone's faces. It was only when Naruto piped up did anything get started.

"What if it has to do with Kakashi-sensei's sharinggan?"

Naruto jumped as everyone raised their heads fast to look at him.

"Well, that could be a good theory, but why not Sasuke?"

Tsunade wanted to see if Naruto's first remark was just a fluke.

"Well Kakashi-sensei has had more experience with the sharinggan than Sasuke does, plus what if teme is next on the list of targets?"

To say that everyone was stunned that Naruto of all people came to this conclusion, was an understatement.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I don't own a computer, & Kyubbisealer lost my notebook. Please click on the review button down there at the bottom. No flames, please. I try my best. Thank you for reading.

Kyubbisealer: I didn't _lose_ her notebook, I just misplaced it. Oh and I put the Tsunade and Jiraya stuff in this story.

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it again, fine. I don't own Naruto, but I do own a monkey named Tina. He is adorable and yes, Tina is a boy. He just has issues. Please read and enjoy.

**Thinking**

regular

* * *

'**Keep running… **(a few tree's pass) **Just keep running… can't… let… them… catch me… I… just… can't…'** Sakura continued scrambling from tree to tree as fast as she could. She could sense the familiar chakra closing in on her. If she allowed them to catch her, she would have to kill them. She didn't want to kill them, but she also did. Part of her wanted to tear them to shreds, and the other part wanted to protect them. Both side were tearing at her mind and heart. She couldn't take it. She hadn't heard the voice for awhile, but she knew that she would soon. The voice of her master, the one who took her from her home, attacked her mind again and again, who had beat her everyday, yet, he had accepted her for who she was, told her about her past… Why did she hate him and love him at the same time? Sakura stopped, she sensed only one person was near, she was done running.

'**Maybe instead of fighting master I should just follow.'**

Sakura used an invisibility jutsu to hide.

'**This time, I will kill him. I won't let him escape, he will pay for what he did to me.'**

Kunai ready and waiting.

Just as Kakashi came into view she attacked. She aimed a kunai for his heart, Kakashi just barely dodged. Standing only a few yards apart, Kakashi could now see who was attacking him.

"Sakura."

Kakashi watched as if in slow motion, as Sakura charged at him.

"DIE!" Sakura ran at him, chakra exploding from her.

As they collided, an explosion erupted sending both flying in separate directions, only to collide into trees. One lay out cold as the other stood. Pain erupted all over their body. Other chakra sources could be felt coming closer, but it was unknown if they were friend or enemy.

* * *

A/N: Oh! A cliffhanger! Who's awake, who are the mystery chakra sources and what will happen next? I don't know my self. I'm sorry if it is short. I suck at action scenes.

Solokitty & Kyubbisealer


End file.
